


You’re Not Leaving My Side

by redshu



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Betrayal, Double betrayal, M/M, Tbh I doubt it's as explicit as you think it might be, When the boys are in their thirties, Who is hurt and who isn't
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-24 01:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redshu/pseuds/redshu
Summary: Hyunjin just didn’t know that loneliness brought about by Chan’s absence could rekindle feelings he had pushed away for Minho. It wasn’t nice, he knew that Minho had to betray for his sake, but wasn’t that what he had wished for all this while?





	1. Chapter 1 - Synopsis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Synopsis first so there's a setting to the story :)

Twelve years down the road, their band, Stray Kids, had disbanded with good feelings. Five years ago, Minho and Jisung had gotten together, and so did Hyunjin and Chan upon the decision of the band disbanding.

 

What the rest of the members didn’t know was that short period of trial and error of love that Hyunjin and Minho had stepped into at the peak of their career. Breaking up was expected because they weren’t prepared and still weren’t sure. Worse still, under tight scrutiny by the media, they wouldn’t have risked their career for what had seemed like a fling.

 

When Chan heads back to Australia for a six-month work trip to manage his own company, Hyunjin is left alone in their shared apartment. That half a year wasn’t supposed to be too bad, given that they had agreed to facetime whenever they found the time to, and the promise that Chan will come back.

 

But loneliness was not something that Hyunjin could fight off alone, and worse still. He seeks comfort in other thoughts, thoughts that can push Chan off his mind.

 

With Chan losing his presence around him, and Minho appearing way more than he should, Hyunjin knows that he has made the wrong decision. But it wasn’t like he could help it.

 

Hyunjin decides to call Minho up, for the very reason that he was closest to Minho, if he were to remove Chan from the picture. When what was supposed to be a simple trash talk session ends up in a heated make out session, Hyunjin realises that there was no turning back.

 

For Minho, all this while he was just trying. Trying to seem like Hyunjin wasn’t the one he had wanted, trying to stop himself from returning to the past he had missed with all of his heart.

 

He had loved Jisung, sure, but Hyunjin… was different. Jisung was someone he had trusted and had looked to fondly, but he was barely a replacement for his feelings for Hyunjin.

 

Hyunjin could only put up a smile that everything was fine. It wasn’t, but he wasn’t sure of how to break the news to Chan when he returns in barely half a year. Chan was someone he had respected and had received so much love from, he was grateful for being loved. In reciprocation however, was he just being thankful, or did he really love him? Hyunjin was too afraid to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The infidelity part of this story was inspired by this BL Drama named "Dark Blue and Moonlight", one of my fav shows to date. :)


	2. Chapter 2 - It's You, Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finally I have the first actual chapter up! Hope you guys like it :)

It was a mere phone call that had startled him while he was hanging out the clothes to dry. Jisung was out to meet some friends that he wasn’t close to, and it was Minho’s turn that day to do the laundry.

 

By then it was already close to evening, the sun’s rays folding into a thin line of orange across the horizon. The pretty sight of the setting sun was one of the simple things Minho loved.

 

Placing the last peg onto Jisung’s favourite trousers, he headed back into the living room searching for the source of his ringtone. It wasn’t difficult for him to spot his phone placed neatly on the tabletop, _how characteristic it was of Minho_.

 

What came as a surprise was who had called him.

 

_Hyunjin._

 

It was not uncommon for Hyunjin to call him. Yet it wasn’t something that he would have expected to happen, _at least for now_.

 

Minho remembers that it has been a week since Hyunjin last called, where the entire group was arranging a surprise birthday party for Jeongin in the coming month. A call he would say was truly platonic, just like how it has been, _with no feelings attached_.

 

But it was that _every time_ when Hyunjin had called him, where Minho had wished upon that glimmer of hope that something could have turned out differently. Wished he had asked him of something more than just an idea for a birthday gift. Or simple greetings and _hope to see you guys soon_.

 

Because to him, the words that could never escape his throat before he hangs up the phone are; _I miss you_.

 

Words that he couldn’t say out loud. _Because even if he had said it, what would it change?_

 

It was so _fucking_ obvious, that they had come so far. _So far from each other._

_Eight whole years ago_ , Minho could remember clearly.

 

What was it like, to do that trial and error.

 

Experimenting, testing it out. Just having some fun, _then just stop whenever I want_.

 

The stop button was pushed way too early, beyond Minho’s control. _The media, they both understood, was harsh._

He had never thought too much about it, perhaps it was just a fling, nothing too serious, nothing that should have ever been more than a simple stain in his life.

 

Fast forward eight years. Here he is.

 

With a house of his own. A job that’s much better than being chased by a horde of fangirls every other day. _And Jisung._ A stable relationship of five years.

 

But he realises soon enough that this is not what he had wanted.

 

He watches Hyunjin’s name flashing brightly on the phone screen, the slight vibration felt on his hands that he realises that he has been staring into space for too long.

 

Gathering his thoughts, keeping his composure, pretending that he could just be that good friend of his when they decided to part with good feelings that year.

 

Good feelings _yes_ , but who said that it had been complete.

 

_It was just left as an open closure._

 

//

 

That moment of hesitance that Minho took seemed to eat Hyunjin up by the second.

 

He was slouched on the kitchen floor, face wet with tears while waiting anxiously for Minho to pick up the phone that he had held towards his ear.

 

Knees close to his chest, a bowl of noodles, _or rather, whatever was left of that overturned bowl of ramyeon,_ spluttered maybe a metre away from his reach.

 

It was tears that Hyunjin could not hold back, emotions that had overwhelmed him especially with Chan’s absence.

 

It was not like he needed _help_ , because who doesn’t know how to pick himself up after he falls right?

 

_But today, nothing seemed to be going smoothly for Hyunjin._

 

Was it that his world had just crashed down upon him?

 

Regardless, it was Minho that first came to his mind when he feels this helpless, _not knowing what to do_.

 

Hyunjin’s grip on his phone growing tighter as he hears the ringtone of the line trying to reach Minho, and then, the call had finally connected.

 

“Hyunjin?”

 

Minho’s voice on the other side was one of surprise, unlike his usual lively self. _For this he seemed way too concerned than Hyunjin had expected him to sound._

 

Given the nature of his sudden call, it had made a lot of sense, yet at the same time, it was the very voice that had made Hyunjin break down yet again.

 

With loud sniffling being heard from the other side of the line, Minho’s eyes widened in shock as he stood rooted onto the ground.

 

“Hyunjin?! Are you okay?”

 

Raising his voice anxiously, hoping for an answer.

 

Yet, all he could hear was crying from the other end of the line.

 

His heart raced, merely because this had caught him extremely off guard. There was only one thing he could try.

 

“Hyunjin, where are you now? _I’ll go and find you_ ,” Minho practically shouts over the phone, hoping the guy on the other end would finally give him a reply. Or else, he’ll be caught at wits end.

 

“At home,” amidst the loud crying, Minho could hear his hasty reply, slipping on his shoes quickly and locking the door behind him.

 

“ _Baby it’s alright_ , I’m coming over now,” he rushes a reply and puts down the phone as he got onto his car, driving straight towards Hyunjin’s place.

 

The reply that had caught _him_ by surprise.

 

By _him_ , it meant the both of them.

 

How did that word even slip out of Minho’s mouth?

 

Hyunjin hears the _end call_ tone of the phone, but his mind is caught at the word Minho had just said, as if he had meant it.

 

_Baby._

 

Did he really mean it? What could it mean?

 

//

 

This isn’t the first time that Minho meets Hyunjin at one of his darkest state of mind. Vulnerable, prone to damage, and _hurt_. Loneliness, and loss of hope.

 

The first time wasn’t too difficult to remember, and precisely, that was how it all started.

 

In the midst of their third album promotions, his favourite pet dog, the one that everyone knew he had treasured more than anything in the world, had unfortunately left his side.

 

It was Minho who spotted him, face swollen from too much crying, when he trudged back to the dorm from an emergency trip home.

 

It was close to midnight, having to wake up barely hours later for a highly anticipated performance.

 

He knew that Hyunjin was in no state of mind to perform, let alone survive through the night alone.

 

_He’ll probably cry himself to sleep._

 

Assuring Chan that he’ll take good care of Hyunjin through the night, the leader had nodded with much thanks before he had offered his bed, and his shoulder, for Hyunjin to lie on.

 

Listening to Hyunjin rambling on and on about all her habits, all her traits, everything bad about her that he had loved _so, so much_ , how cruel the world could be to take her away from him.

 

From time to time using the back of his thumbs to rub away the streak of tears that fell on his cheeks, bringing him tissue when he was sniffling badly, assuring him that she is off to a better place and even tucking him to sleep when it got close to dawn... _holding back his urge to just collapse on the bed from fatigue and forget about this friendship;_ that was how they started becoming much closer, relying more on each other, things escalating and that was how they got to that stage.

 

For that, Hyunjin made it to the stage the next day, groggy and not in the best mood after all that had happened. But at least he had Minho, who urged him to smile from time to time, holding his hand when the thoughts of her had surfaced in his mind barely minutes before they got on stage, _being there for him as much as he remembers._

 

//

 

Minho obviously doesn’t have the key to Hyunjin’s apartment. That was what Hyunjin had realised when he heard loud banging on his door, alongside the continuous ringing of his doorbell, a tune he had barely heard, but still it sticks in his mind.

 

The only time he had looked up, still crouched on the floor, his phone still in his hand and perhaps, he had just spent the past half an hour trying to escape from his life.

 

Just when he regains his composure, ready to shout out to Minho that he was getting the door, his phone rang.

 

_Minho._

 

It’s ridiculous, judging from the distance between himself and the door. Still, he answers the call and hears a worried voice beaming from the other side of the line, and more specifically, right outside his door.

 

“Hyunjin, I can’t seem to find your spare key outside, is it at- _oh, I found it_ ,” Minho picks up the object from in between Hyunjin’s shoe cabinet, fitting it into the lock and turning it over easily.

 

The door flings open and Hyunjin looks up; right in time to see Minho’s eyes widening in horror upon seeing Hyunjin in such a questionable position on the floor, so obviously drenched in tears since hours ago.

 

Somehow, when Minho approaches him with tender hands, when the door screams shut, they trigger the close of Hyunjin’s eyes and _tears fall uncontrollably_.

 

Minho is watching him cautiously, mouthing a “ _what’s wrong?_ ” while Hyunjin could only shake his head, unsure of what to say.

 

It doesn’t take words to tell Minho what he should do; to settle on the floor, to wrap his arms over his back, allowing the younger guy to cry on his shoulder.

 

Patting his head lightly as the younger loses all self-restraint and breaks down, arms hugging Minho tightly like a koala, as if he was the only thing he had.

 

“Cry, it’s okay, _just cry it all out_ , Hyunjin.”

 

That ‘Baby’ is long forgotten. _The only thing left is the meaning of his words._

 

//

 

“Is it because of...Chan?” Minho asks, with an obvious wavering tone of voice. _Unsure, if he was even saying the right thing._

 

What was right to ask such a question?

 

_His feelings had been misplaced but it had hit him right at all the right places._

 

His mind had told him what he had needed to know.

 

 _Hyunjin is not yours._ He has Chan.

 

But his actions, his thoughts still hasn’t left the idea of Hyunjin.

 

I want him. I want to protect him. _He’s mine._

 

Possessive behaviour was not something ingrained in him. He was sure he hasn’t ever felt that way towards his own boyfriend.

 

But Hyunjin? _He must be a special case then._

 

//

 

With almost thirty minutes have passed since Minho arrived, they were now off the floor and properly seated at the dining table. The floor cleaned, dirty dishes in the sink.

 

Hyunjin sitting beside him with legs crossed, a pot of freshly cooked noodles looking deliciously appetising right in front of their faces.

 

Yet that wasn’t what he was thinking about now.

 

Both of them had stood silent the whole time, when Hyunjin had finished his crying episode and Minho did the rest. Just the fact that he could be trusted with all this care, Hyunjin’s thoughts starts thinking of all the _what ifs_. If Minho was always right here with him. He knows that this is wrong but he just can’t help it.

 

_He needs Minho more than he should._

 

Minho is staring at the pot of food when he asks that question, Hyunjin watching him too closely such that it feels like a stab to his chest when he hears his words.

 

Hyunjin shuts his eyes in unfounded anger, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists.

 

Perhaps Minho didn’t see all that, _maybe Minho always didn’t know anything he should have known_.

 

“It’s not Chan.”

 

Hyunjin spat, keeping his volume down and suppressing the disappointment upon hearing his words.

 

Hyunjin’s eyelids flung open, and the next thing he sees is Minho lifelessly watching the stagnant pot, fingers playing with the chopsticks in his hand mindlessly.

 

He didn’t seem to be much affected by his words, _but that wasn’t Minho just one second before_.

 

How his eyes had widened and he had raised an eyebrow in confusion, and then pretending that nothing could ever be wrong.

 

“Then what?” Minho asks, still pushing his chopsticks in a way he wasn’t caring about.

 

“I said it’s not Chan!”

 

Hyunjin shouts, a tad too loudly and Minho slams his chopsticks onto his bowl, one that had made Hyunjin jump in surprise.

 

Minho turns over to look at Hyunjin, who immediately shifts his gaze down. Suddenly afraid, _but afraid of what?_

Minho had lost his cool from Hyunjin’s response. Not because he wasn’t answering to his question, not because he was showing an obvious anger within him but because to Minho, _it left him a glimmer of hope that he could get what he had wanted to hear from him._ Yet he is not getting the answer he wants.

 

For Hyunjin, he just can’t answer to the point. _Because he fears way too much_ , fears that he could be too greedy, too unreasonable, _and maybe_ , undeserving of love.

 

_Undeserving of love._

 

The thought that had surfaced in his mind suffocating him as he choked back his tears, unsure of when they fell in streaks over his handsome face. No longer the youthful 20 year old he was when they were still performing, but still, nothing much had changed over the years.

 

He was always emotional, _even when he wishes that he didn’t crumble so fast_ , he doesn’t know why he reacts in such a way.

 

_And Minho always didn’t get it._

 

How Hyunjin had expressed his love for the latter through the simplest ways, in the most subtle methods, his care and concern, the fact that _he_ had bothered him _more than how a friend would ever..._

Minho always didn’t respond the way Hyunjin had wanted him to.

 

The air was still other than the sound of Hyunjin’s sobbing, Minho’s breathing.

 

Hyunjin’s gaze still set on his lap, but now Minho is staring at him, watching how those tears blanket over his countenance.

 

_The sour feeling rising from his stomach to his throat, the rush of sting in his eyes._

He tells himself what he should do next, and he does it with no further hesitation.

 

Minho shifts closer to Hyunjin, who was still shaking in fear, drenched in tears, holding up an arm, one to the back of his neck, the other reaching for his spine.

 

Pulling him into a tight embrace, lightly stroking his hair, comforting him, or was it _, just Minho telling himself that he shouldn’t conceal his feelings anymore._

The boy in his arms had meant so much to him. _Watching him hurt, was the same as hurting Minho himself._

 

//

 

Minho had known better than to bring up Chan’s name in front of Hyunjin.

 

All he had wanted to know what had made Hyunjin act that way. So vulnerable, _so badly hurt_ that he wished he could be the one protecting him from all the dangers in the world.

 

Yet curiosity had got the better of him.

 

And Chan... _he probably had a part in all that had happened, right?_

 

Their tummies full, his head dizzy by now, _Hyunjin wasn’t in the mood to fight with Minho anymore._

 

From a few unsuccessful attempts in trying to understand the situation, Minho almost wants to give up.

 

They had made it to a light, _casual_ catch-up session, _one that could even be classified as friends only..._ one filled with laughter and laughter after next.

 

But life wasn’t just about joy. There was hurt, and Hyunjin was stuck in that state. He just didn’t want to show it.

 

“ _Hyunjin,_ ” Minho finally speaks up, one of a serious tone rather than joyous giggles and smiles, “ _will you just tell me what had happened?_ ”

 

Hyunjin must have understood his tone of voice, the smile slowly wiped off his face as he stared at the glass, trying to hold himself in check.

 

He takes yet another sip of the alcohol, swallowing it all in a gulp before reaching for the bottle, Minho responded by grabbing his wrist to stop him.

 

_“Hyunjin.”_

 

He voiced out, his grip tight and firm, and so was his voice.

 

Hyunjin slowly let go of the bottle, but his hand was still stuck within Minho’s grip.

 

He sighed, looking up at Minho, who seemed to be nervous, for whatever the reason was.

 

_“I want to change my life.”_

 

He stated convincingly. Barely sober, but his words seemed like he had meant it, something he had planned too well _, that Minho could not comprehend well enough._

 

Hyunjin tried to shift his hand away, but Minho’s grip was still stronger.

 

“ _What do you mean..._ ,” his voice trails off as he watches the look in Hyunjin’s eyes. One of desperation, one of despair, and one that he could see as directing towards him.

 

He still couldn’t comprehend.

 

_“You’re stupid.”_

 

Was all Hyunjin had said.

 

//

 

Hyunjin barely slides the glass back onto the tabletop, his vision hazy, mind in a whirl, he tried to hide that the alcohol had any effect on him. What was the odd feeling he had sensed, if Minho knew that the drink had affected him in any way, was it the lack of judgment, or perhaps; _lack of control of his feelings?_

 

More than that, he could barely control his own actions.

 

He brings a foot forward nicely, taking _one, two steps_ towards the corridor, yet stumbling on the third before he feels a warm tug and strong grab of arms around him, balancing his move. He hadn’t realised that Minho had been watching him cautiously this whole time, fighting for some sort of consciousness just so that he could take care of Hyunjin, _who couldn’t_.

 

By reflex, he lands a gaze onto Minho’s deep brown eyes, telling him what he should and should not have known. They speak a million words in the silent air; just the sound of deep breathing as blood rushes to everywhere. His heart speeds up, pupils dilated, lips parted for reasons he shouldn’t have. It seems like the feelings that he had suppressed has been brought out to life again, feeding his emotions, temptation and hitting him hard with guilt.

 

He thinks, and thinks, at this juncture, he really wasn’t sure what he should do, what choice he could make. But don’t forget the drinks, and he wasn’t the only one who drank it.

 

Minho tries to prevent his consciousness from shutting down, but that doesn’t mean he was able to be as clear-headed as before. Yes, all Minho could think about was to be able to care for a drunk Hyunjin. Because of that, with his thoughts clouded and adrenaline rushing, it wasn’t in his plan to take action.

 

His hands lands onto Hyunjin’s shoulders by the time Hyunjin’s back hit the wall, _cold and hard_ , a contrast to the burn of their faces, their hands, and every touch of their skin in contact.

 

Lips, brushing eagerly against each other’s, losing control in direction and technique, just purely of want and need. _What he had missed so much throughout the years, the regret over every decision he had made on this relationship, the thoughts they had ever shared._

 

Hyunjin, he had needed him so badly, _but he didn’t know._

 

He glides and hand up to touch his face, caressing with his soft fingers and taking in the burn in the red of his cheeks as he pushed himself closer to Hyunjin; it was not like Hyunjin had any space to move further in, but he let him be.

 

Squeezing his eyes shut so as not to take in the whole sight before him before the guilt rushes up his brain, yet at the same time, it is the draw of Hyunjin that makes things different.

 

He wants to see it, _wants to see him_ , wants to engulf the entire image that the person before him, the one he is kissing, the one he is touching, _is Hyunjin_. Opening his eyes wide as he glides a tongue over Hyunjin’s cheeks, the latter yelping a moan, too afraid to open his eyes for reasons that Minho himself knew.

 

 _Guilt, for their own partners._ Yet, his mouth was telling him the story he had just known, that they had missed each other so much, _that everything and anything could not stop them from committing such a crime._

 

As nails scrape, fingers push and prod against the texture of his skin, Hyunjin feels those chills running down his spine, yet the fire burning between them seemed never to be put out, edging them further. He gasps to every kiss that seemed too rough or too mild, he needed it just at the right temperature, just that right amount of warmth that pools in his stomach.

 

Before he knows it, Minho has lightly separated their lips, now they are leaning, forehead against each other’s, the comfort of Minho’s hand rubbing circles on his forearm.

 

He sucks in a breath and sighs, not surprised that Minho does the same, because, what do they not know. _It seemed like they could read each other like a book, stuck in the same predicament, with only themselves to blame._

 

Minho was first to walk away, brushing it off with a soft “I’ll better get going,” the very words that trigger a response from Hyunjin that he guessed was way too rash, but now, _being rash just meant that he was just expressing his feelings without constraint or fear._

 

Back facing him, Hyunjin comes after him with a wrap of arms around his waist, he’s taller than Minho but he crooks his neck and settles his chin over his shoulder, arms wrapping tighter upon knowing that Minho’s response wasn’t that of pushing him away.

 

_“Don’t go. Stay with me.”_

 

He sounds like he’s begging, from the tone and the meaning of it, the light tone of worry and anxiousness laced in his voice. One that hurts Minho from within, wishing that all he could do now is to wrap Hyunjin up in a blanket and pet him till he sleeps.

 

_Even he couldn’t expect it, but he does exactly what he had wished to do._

 

Gentle fingers urging Hyunjin to let go of his waist, much to the displeasure of the other, he sees the tears streaming down his eyes due to his actions but _when the fuck does Hyunjin not cry?_

 

For now, just knowing that Hyunjin needs him, he is literally pleading for _him_ to stay, and Minho can’t fight back his feelings either.

 

He frowns to the crying boy, not one of annoyance but of interest, scoops him up much to the surprise of the other. Quick enough, arms are tightly holding close to his neck, nuzzling _his_ nose into his shoulder as he headed to Hyunjin’s room, Hyunjin’s bed.

 

Hyunjin’s butt lay softly against the sheets, Minho’s hands are leaving his back but Hyunjin is refusing to let go, tugging onto Minho as he falls, Minho steadying himself not from crashing into Hyunjin’s skull with the quick bounce of his palm towards the bed. His lips barely graze Hyunjin’s face and he hears a soft response right before his ears.

 

With barely time to react, Minho feels a kiss planted just at the side of his lips, it’s Hyunjin, the guy that everyone knew that the best lips in the entire group even though it was years ago, Minho shivers while biting hard at his own lips, unsure of what to do now.

 

_Hyunjin was tempting, but tempt shouldn’t be the reason why he should stray._

Eyes unfocused at the scene unfolding before him, he feels himself falling on his back with a loud thud, _yes,_ Hyunjin has flipped him over from the lack of response, taking things into his own hands.

 

Soft fingers pressing against his cheeks as he feels it wet and hot on his lips, in his mouth, strong with no intention to back away, _just pushing straight_ , straight through any bit of self-restraint he could ever have. It doesn’t help that he feels it right at his crotch when Hyunjin was seated roughly on his lap, pushing forward with every kiss he made, pressing against him to tell him all that he needed to know.

 

There’s a subtle taste of iron in his mouth but too insignificant for him to give a shit, Hyunjin had seemed to realise it too, _the fact that Minho’s lips were bleeding_ , that he quickly laps up whatever bitter taste it seemed, to bring out Hyunjin’s own flavour instead.

 

It stings at the tip of Minho’s fingers, it burns as they made their way for the direction they were heading to. Squeezing at the soft meat of _his_ butt, Hyunjin whimpers to the touch, giving Minho a chance to take over.

 

They’re back to where they started, Minho now the one who initiated instead of just responding, _he wanted to give Hyunjin every bit of love that he had missed over the years._

 

It takes them many few moments to finally calm down, panting heavily with eyes closed, lips reddened, cheeks touching before Minho brings his tongue close enough to Hyunjin’s ear, licking the crevices slowly while hearing soft mewls from the latter.

 

It’s planned but rough, the route Minho takes towards his neck, pushing against his jawline and drawing a mark on his collarbone.

 

Hyunjin’s fingers scratches roughly onto his back, pressing every few seconds whenever Minho has used more force; yet the slippery layer reminded him of the irritating layer of clothing between them.

 

Minho undresses Hyunjin first, from his top, to his toes, careful not to tear off his clothes in the midst of his excitement. He’s pushing away Hyunjin’s fringe before the latter starts to do the same to him, starting first with his sweatpants that he had lazed around at home with.

 

He expected things to go way too simply today, but Hyunjin wants it different. _Hyunjin wasn’t deprived of sex over the years, but he sure was deprived of Minho himself._

 

When Hyunjin’s face hovers over his crotch, he hitches a breath while he feels a kiss right at the bottom of his abs. He’s kneeling on the bed, an odd position but one that seems just to fit the both of them nicely.

 

He moves lower, ignoring his uncomfortable pants as he keeps kissing, against the increasing bulge _but not quite there enough for comfort_ , down its length and to his strong thighs and back up again; the very move that drives Minho insane as he grabs hold of Hyunjin’s head, literally begging him to do something more.

 

The sudden jerk of his hands causes Hyunjin to look up, _fuck him boy_ as he seems his pretty eyes watching his utter face of desperation, smiling widely inside while the side of his mouth crooks up unintentionally, revealing all the secrets he had hidden all this while.

 

_I only want you._

_You’re only mine._

 

Because actions speak louder than words, and telepathic skills work just perfectly just for them.

 

_The warmth that rises up his chest, whether it was excitement from revisiting something he had missed, the fire within his heart igniting because of the someone he was missing, or perhaps both._

 

The palpitations, the heart flutterings, and that _don’t leave me again_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do leave comments if you guys enjoyed it! :)


End file.
